Felicia
Felicia is one of the ghosts that appears to both Terry and Alex to give them advice and clues. History: Felicia was the stage manager of Orpheo's Palace. She was decapitated by a failed Guillotine Trick on the night of November 16th, 1928 (According to the 2nd Journal in Orpheo's Room). According to the Playbill of Orpheo's Palace, "she is(was)responsible for some of Orpheo's most elaborate Illusions." Events during Orpheo's Curse: A shadow of Felicia can be seen through a window in the Back Alley outside the Theatre. Firstly her shadow is seen walking past while holding her head (which Terry comments on), then she walks past again with her head back on her body. When Terry and Alex first enter through the Backstage Door of the Theatre, Felicia appears in front of them (trying to warn them to leave) and her head falls off. Once Terry is at The Museum of Nature's Oddities, Felicia's Head will appear to her in a Crystal Ball, warning her that she must leave Orpheo's Palace before midnight. Later in Felicia's Dressing Room, she will also appear to Terry in the unshattered vanity mirror, informing her of the five enchanted items needed to supposedly break the curse. Later on (after escaping The Magic Workshop using the Teleportation Box), Alex will see Felicia in a Mirror who also informs him about how to break the curse. She will inform Alex that she can teleport one object to Terry (using the Purple Box). She doesn't appear again until after the curse has been lifted when Terry and Alex perform the Teleportation Trick correctly. Once the curse has been lifted, Felicia is able to place her head back onto her body. Along with Alex and Terry plus the other ghosts, Felicia takes one final bow before the curtain closes for the last time. It is presumed that Felicia (as well as the other ghosts) are finally able to rest in peace. Role in the Game: Felicia is an integral part of game play, particularly for new players, as she is the only ghost to appear on a frequent basis. She provides players with an array of clues, and is "The key" to passing on an item to Terry when both she and Alex are separate. Because her head is separate from her body, that is all she needs to communicate with Terry and Alex. Her head will appear on special reflective surfaces like mirrors and a crystal ball when she needs to voice her clues. The only two clues that she leaves that don't involve her head can be found in the lobby, and on the phone in the Theatre Office. (both on the ground level) Her way of communication could be interpreted as an implication of Scrying. (An ancient method of magic that people used to find the location of things or people by looking into a mirror, crystal ball, a candle flame, or even the surface of water.) Appearance: As a result of the Guillotine Trick that beheaded her, Felicia's spirit is in two pieces. One part being her head, and the other being her body. She wore a feathered headpiece and pearled choker. Her dress had a simple shadowy color. It was revealed (by an easily overlooked clue that her body leaves Terry in the lower lobby by the "Employees Only" Door) that she may have held a fan that matched her headpiece, and wore a pair of open heels. Relationships: Terry and Alex: Felicia is very concerned for the safety for both Terry and Alex as she fears that unless they escape, they will suffer the same fate as the other ghosts. Trivia: *Felicia is one of the few ghost characters to appear to both Terry and Alex to give them advice and clues on their quest.﻿ Felicia 2.JPG|Felicia's Mirror 2 crystaloddfelicia.JPG|Felicia's Crystal Ball Category:Character Category:Ghost